


The New Gods Awaken

by x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: Winning the game was only phase one. Apparently there was a phase two and maybe even a phase three. This was not what they had in mind when they won. A new universe only seems to bring with it new problems and being gods isn't what they thought it would be. Hopefully they can pull together and figure this out before something else decides to kill them permanently.





	1. The Birth of Three

**== > Be the Signless**

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and this is not the first life you have lived. In fact, it is not even the second time you have lived but the third. Your first life had been spent on the peaceful but flawed world of Beforus, in that life you had played a dangerous game and _lost_. In your second life you became the leader of a rebellion, a petty and ultimately useless attempt at paving a better future for the wrigglers that would play the game in your place. You failed at that as well.

 

However in this life you were given another chance to succeed. You would not fail this time, you would not fail Karkat. You were hatched in this new Alternia and you like to believe that you had been destined to watch over the Crimson Chrysalis that housed the sleeping god of blood. You were not alone in watching over the Chrysalis, the lusus Crabdad had been watching over it long before you had come across the hidden temple.

 

You had left your own mother’s cave, where she watches over the Jade Chrysalis with her mothergrub, to explore some of the surrounding desert. In the sands you found Crabdad and your memory of him as Karkat’s lusus led you to follow him. He seemed to recognize you as well since he did not attack you for following him, even when you both reached the hidden Temple of Blood where the Crimson Chrysalis laid in wait.

 

It took some time for you to gather all the information but your mother’s duty as caretaker of the Jade Chrysalis gave you somewhat of a head start. You soon became the caretaker for the God of Blood, you knew that soon the Knight would hatch from the chrysalis and a new age for trolls would be ushered in. Karkat would lead you all into a brighter future, you just knew it.

 

You had told your mother that all of the gods would be awakening soon. She had been startled to learn that there were more gods out there, more gods that would awaken. She had been sad to see you leave to take up your own duties for your god but she understood the call all too well. You told her where she could find you and she was surprised but delighted that you trusted her deeply enough to reveal the location of your dormant god. How silly! As if you could not trust your own mother! You had trusted her in _every_ life and she had never once done anything to betray that trust, even when you were unbearable to her. She would always be welcome anywhere that you were.

 

The duties of a caretaker were rather simple, keep the chrysalis warm, keep away any plants or creatures that threatened to encroach upon it, and keep it safe from anyone that would harm it. These were all things that you were rather skilled at doing. You thought that maybe just this once you could do something right. You would not know for sure until Karkat woke up though, not until the chrysalis opened and freed the slumbering god within.

 

“Don’t take too long Karkat...there’s a lot that must be done for this world.” You said softly, you often spoke to Karkat’s chrysalis like this. It helped you not feel so alone in the old buried temple. You liked to think that the chrysalis got warmer when you spoke to the troll inside, that the pulsing beat within matched the beat of your own blood pusher.

 

The steady pulse often brought a warm haze to your thoughts, it left you feeling safe and protected. Which as a mutant was not something you felt very often in your adult life, not since you became aware of just how eager everyone but your mother was to kill you. It seemed that not even rebirth had changed Alternia, Meenah was still in charge and she seemed to of forgotten her original self once again. That was alright, the gods had defeated her once before they could do so again. You believed in them.

 

With your back pressed against the pulsing chrysalis you sensed the first movement from within easily. A thump against your back, out of rhythm with the pulse. Scrambling up to your feet you almost tumbled down the temple steps that led to the alter. Luckily you caught yourself before you could be damaged and scanned the chrysalis for damage. You prayed that you had not somehow managed to doom your dancestor after making it _so long_ taking care of him.

 

But no...the chrysalis had not gone cold or dulled in color as a dying god would. The color was as bright and vibrant a candy red as always, the symbol of blood emblazoned boldly on the front, it pulsed with light to the beat of your blood pusher. Gradually cracks began to form, the soft sound of something thick breaking, perhaps closest to the sound of bark cracking. Soon enough the shell began to fall away and revealed the god inside.

 

Karkat was as young as you remember, his soft face still a little round with youth. That perpetual scowl showing off his sharp overbite. His eyes were closed as his mop of wild black hair fell in disarray his short nubby horns poking out from the mass just barely. He appeared just the same as he did in your dreams, though this time he was wearing brown godtier pajamas and large and beautiful translucent red wings sprouted from his back.

 

Karkat opened bright scarlet eyes and instantly set his gaze upon you.

 

**== > Be Dad Egbert**

 

How silly! You are not a dad! Though you think you would be a very good one! No, you are instead Benjamin Egbert, or just Ben to your twin brother Nathaniel Crocker. You are Ben Egbert and as an Egbert it is your sacred duty to watch over the Egg of Breath. You actually like this duty quite a bit, your Nanna had not been quite so fond of it but you supposed she had liked baking much better than Caretaking.

 

You sometimes like to think of the Egg of Breath as your son, it is a little silly but you like to think that the when the new god is born that they would like having a family. For centuries your family has cared for the Egg of Breath and the Egg of Life. Each side of the family tending to one Egg. Unfortunately your brother Nathaniel and yourself are the last of your family and as such are the last of those able to care for the Eggs. You hope that the gods awaken soon because you are not sure that you will be able to have a child in time to take care of the task after you are gone.

 

“Please wake up soon son. I won’t live forever like you.” You chortle lightly at your own slightly morbid joke.

 

The Egg as always does not respond. It just sits there every day glowing a gentle blue and pulsing steadily like a heartbeat and surrounded by a gentle air that sometimes seemed as though it were breathing. The symbol of your god was emblazoned on the front of the egg. You thought of the Egg of Life and how similar they looked despite the different coloration and symbols. You also wondered how your brother was fairing with his own Egg.

 

You knew your own egg was supposed to awaken and become the new god of the winds. It was written in you Sacred Tome. They would be born and you or one of your descendants would help to nurture them into adulthood, until they were ready to take their place on the seat of gods. Your tome was actually rather vague about how to do these things and how your god would ascend to adulthood. It was also vague about how many other gods there would be if there were even any more than the god of life your own brother was caring for.

 

An unusual sound had you pausing in your sweeping of the temple floor and looking to the alter where the Egg of Breath sat. Concerned you creased your browns and stared steadily at the Egg, it seemed the same as always, at least until a large crack split down the side causing you to drop your broom. You rushed to the egg a horrified pit in your stomach. No! Centuries of care and you allowed the Sacred Egg to come to harm! How could you?!

 

Yet the egg did not dim, it remained bright and seemed to only grow brighter as more cracks appeared. Your eyes widened as another thought crept in, you did not dare to hope! You could not _help_ but to hope!

 

Your hopes were rewarded as the blue eggshells fell away to reveal a very young looking being. A child caught in their teens with dark skin and a mop of black hair, they wore soft blue clothes that looked very much like pajamas. On their chest was the symbol of your god, the Heir of Breath.

 

The child-god opened luminous blue eyes and grinned so widely at you that you were certain your heart had stopped with joy. You were so proud!

 

**== > Be The Ancient Gods**

 

You are not powerful enough to be the ancient gods. You would be driven mad if they even deigned you worthy enough to look at. No it would be best to forget this foolish notion and continue messing about in the affairs of mortals. Perhaps a snail? That may be more your speed.

 

**== > Be The Ancient Gods**

 

We already told you that you are _not_ strong enough to be the ancient gods! Do you _want_ to suffer an eternity of madness and suffering? Well too bad, you shall have none of that today. Here be someone nice and safe, perhaps the Dolorosa. She is quite lovely after all.

**== > Fine: Be Dolorosa**

 

You are the Dolorosa and if you were honest with yourself you had not completely believed your beloved son when he told you that the gods would be awakening soon. In fact you had forgotten it rather quickly and simply continued your duties as you always had. You were diligent and dedicated, the virgin mothergrub at your side and assisting you every step of the way.

 

Though seeing the cracks forming on the Jade Chrysalis and how excited the mothergrub seemed your thoughts fell back to the night your Kankri told you that the gods would wake. Your eyes welled with tears and a warm smile pulled at your dark lips. It seems that your son was correct and the new age was _finally_ dawning. You had begun to lose hope that things would ever change yet here she was.

 

A vision of grace and beauty she looked similar to yourself in your own youth. The same horns, a similar face, why she even had the same teeth and a similar body type. Though there were major key differences. Namely that she glowed with the pale light of the _stars_! She wore beautiful dark clothes with the symbol of the Sylph of Space on her thorax. Rich jade wings sprung from her back in brilliant and yet delicate looking wings.

 

She was beautiful and you knew that your life had not been for nothing. She would help to save you, to save all of you from the oppressive rule of the Tyrian Tyrant. You could feel it in your bones, this young god was meant for great things. Your blood pusher ached to look upon her even as you smiled so widely at her.

 

The young goddess opened her eyes a deep and glorious jade meeting your own jade green gaze. She smiled at you and suddenly everything was just as it was meant to be.


	2. Births and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Roxy wake up well. But already there seems to be a bit of trouble. Can these kids never catch a break?

**== > Wake up Jade**

 

The first thing you are aware of is the darkness, it seems as though it would be cold but you feel warm, almost comforted by the dark. You are unsure of how long you are floating in the darkness before a familiar and soothing voice reaches you, you do not truly understand what it is that was said but you do know that voice though you are unable to place it at that moment.

 

Longing tugs at your heart and you reach out into the darkness, you reach out to that voice wanting nothing more than to be with them again. You know you missed them so much, it is an ache in your chest this longing. It spurs you forward and you float forward deeper into the darkness. You move forward closer to that voice until finally a light fills the darkness and you are awake again.

 

Your eyes take a moment to clear but when they do the first thing you spot is your grandfather! Alive and whole before your very eyes. Somehow you feel as though you may be dreaming again as you float down to him and carefully reach out, as though to touch him would be to shatter the dream. He seems in awe of you, you had never quite seen that expression on his face before but you think it may be a good expression. You cannot help the giddy smile that splits your face as you scoop your dear grandfather into a hug and lift him all too easily into a delighted spin.

 

“Grandpa! You’re here!” You call with delight as the physical weight of him seems to solidify your reality. This is no dream and you are sure you have never been happier.

 

**== > Time to Awaken Roxy**

 

You felt sluggish, you at first were sure that you already were awake. But your inability to move convinced you otherwise fairly quickly. You just needed to move, you could move if this darkness was not crushing you. Suffocating you in tiny confines and dark pressure it was almost like being trapped in dark water. The only reason you had yet to panic was the gentle humming that seeped into the darkness to sooth away the horror.

 

The humming was all that was present in the darkness and so you chased after it. You stole through the void as you were made for to escape and find the sound and light you sought so desperately. Before you even realized the light had filled your vision and the humming had ceased. Groggy and a little disorientated you opened your eyes and before you is Rose, no...she was older than Rose. She looked so surprised to see you and she smiled at you so warmly you almost fell apart.

 

“Mom?” You could not help calling her that, she did not seem to mind and opened her arms to you.

 

You flew into her arms quickly a sob catching in your throat as your eyes burned and your heart felt lighter than it ever had.

 

**== > Karkat confront Kankri**

 

When you woke you had been angry, it had been a while since you had last felt so enraged. But you were alone and that likely had contributed to why. From the moment you clawed your way from the cloying darkness of sleep you had been furious with everything around you. Waking up to Kankri of all people had done nothing to calm you. Neither had looking around and taking stock of yourself. The cautious delight of finding yourself in your godtier had been dulled by the scarlet abominations spreading from your back in glittery assholish flamboyance. That was absolutely _not_ what you wanted to see the second you woke up.

 

To say the least you were confused. Where the fuck were you and why the fuck was Kankri here? Alive and looking older than you remembered him being. His eyes were filled in with your shared scarlet shame and you instinctively cringed at the sight. You scowled at the gentle and disgustingly compassionate look Kankri gave you, as though he could possibly understand how that horrible hue made you feel.

 

“What the fuck is going on shitbreath? Where are we?” You demanded your voice a little rough from the sleep you had clawed your way from. You stumbled a little as you landed before your dancestor.

 

“Ah Karkat, though I would normally scold you for your complete disregard for how triggering your vulgarity could be for those around you since it is just us here I will move along. I’m afraid that there is much to fill you in on.” Kankri began just as long-winded as he had ever been. Though he seemed more tired than he used to and you did take note of that, though you would refrain from addressing it.

 

“Look, I have to find my other fuckstains so just give me a quick fucking summary assfondler.” You cut in to try and circumvent the sweeps long rant he was sure to begin. Kankri sighed deeply, as though he was only just recalling your impatience.

 

“I suppose some of the details we can cover later then. It would seem that your creation of this universe resulted in you being placed into a deep slumber within this cocoon, there are other cocoons that are surely the other players that have won the game alongside you. While you slept it seems that Alternia has reformed as he had been before you played Sgrub and before my own failed revolution took place. The caste system has gone uncontested since the formation of society on this Alternia and I fear that it will continue this way without your interference. You and the other gods I mean, Meenah does not seem to recall the game at all and I am growing concerned that it will just be another repeat of the first Alternia if we do not do something soon.” Kankri explained his concerns to you and despite how you would normally check out you found it too important to do so.

 

“So everyone is sleeping in cocoons, they’ll wake up soon, and we need to fix Alternia so Meenah stops being a colossal raging bitch.” You summarized with a small sigh as you rubbed at your temples.

 

“I suppose that is the quickest way to sum things up yes.” Kankri replied with an annoyed huff. You felt yourself smirk a little and quickly stifled it, no need to invoke a lecture.

 

“Well I guess the first thing to do is make sure everyone is up.” You said this mostly to yourself. You needed to figure out where everyone _was_ first really. You sighed and would have asked Kankri if he knew where the others were sleeping had a familiar burgundy form not appearafied right in your temple.

 

“No time for that now Karkat. Dave will be waking up soon and he’s going to need you.” Aradia’s familiar overtly cheerful voice caused you to startle rather badly. She giggled as he tried to get your blood pusher back under control.

 

“Oh what the shitting fuck now?! We’re just waking up what doom could he possibly be invoking already the crapjuggling prolapsed asshole!” You start screaming reflexively, the tight coil of worry cinching at your guts as you wonder what could be happening to Dave that he would need you so immediately. You would go of course, you would never leave your matefriend to writhe in uncertainty alone.

 

“Don’t worry Karkat, we just need to get Kanaya and we’ll be there in no time! It’s going to be fun! Then we’ll come right back here to set the mortals straight.” Aradia was quick to try and reassure you in her own bizarre and slightly morbid way. Though you would never tell her you did appreciate your unusual friend’s assurances. You _might_ have sort of missed her weirdness while she was dead.

 

“Ugh, at least we’ll be able to get the humans while we’re over there.” You scoffed, disgusted with having to do yet even _more_ work once again. Why could none of you catch a break and just get a universe where you could finally _relax_?

 

“Sorry Leader, but we can only bring back Rose and Dave. The other humans have things they’ll need to handle on their end.” Aradia was quick to

 

“I’m not the leader!” You shouted this reflexively before the conversation Kanaya had with her great beast flickers at the back of your mind. A scowl overtakes your features as Aradia grins far too widely at you. “Never fucking mind. It figures we get the least amount of fucking help _again_. Whatever, lets go already. Kankri, just keep out of fucking trouble. If I come back and the highbloods are putting you in molten irons again I’m going to fucking release them all from the gog damned mortal coil.”

 

“Really Karkat there’s no need for such violence. We can just talk to them, they’ll listen to you.” Kankri tried to reason with you but you were not about to entertain such idiotic notions. This was Alternia, a different one but Alternia at the core and Alternians responded best to violence and shouting.

 

“Just don’t be fucking stupid.” You snarled at him and Aradia grabbed your hand to pull you into the air with her.

 

It was a little awkward to be flying with wings you had only just attained, but certainly easier than you had thought it would be. Still, you had never thought you would fly. Not on your own so it is simultaneously the most exhilarating and terrifying experience to be dragged along into the night sky by Aradia and into the distance to a mountain range not all that far from where your own underground temple had been. You could feel your wings slicing through the arid molten winds, the air an unusual but somewhat pleasurable feeling on your entire being almost. You could understand why your Dave would float almost constantly now.

 

All too soon you had landed at the base of a mountain and the mouth of a dark cave. Your eyes made it easy to see into the low moonlight that drifted into the cave. Without hesitation you followed Aradia into the depths of the cave until you found the gentle glow of torch light within the caves. The scene you came upon was almost sweet, Kanaya and a slightly older Porrim sharing a tender embrace in the low light. You and Aradia landed close by somewhat reluctant to end the moment so soon, it seemed like something they both needed. All the same there was not much time to spare and so you eventually had to speak up.

 

“Hey, sorry to break this shit up but we have to bounce. Kanaya?” You cleared your throat and called out to the trolls. Porrim seemed greatly startled and was immediately on the defensive pulling out a large ax-saw almost instantly and standing in front of Kanaya defensively.

 

“It’s okay Porrim! We’re the other gods! We just need to borrow Kanaya for a little bit.” Aradia said cheerful and quick to reassure the adult troll while you barred your teeth threateningly and almost pulled your sickles defensively.

 

“It’s alright, these are my companions. Our leader and our Maid of Time.” Kanaya spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on Porrim’s shoulder, the adult relaxed and nodded putting her weapon away quickly and bowing sheepishly to you and your friend. Kanaya turned to you frowning with concern as she continued speaking. “I was expecting to have to search for everyone. What has happened that you are gathering us so quickly?”

 

“I have no fucking clue. Aradia insists that Dave needs us though.” You did not bother to say that _you_ needed to see Dave as well, you were sure Kanaya knew you well enough to see it in your face.

 

“We need to be there when Dave wakes up or he’s going to panic and unravel time and doom everything.” Aradia informed you both far too happily a little laugh escaping her. You shook your head at her groaning. Kanaya hummed thoughtfully as she considered reasons Dave may panic, her gaze fell upon Porrim and she nodded.

 

“Karkat, did you wake to your dancestor?” Kanaya asked you, frowning at her you crossed your arms and nodded. Then all too quickly you put the pieces together on your own.

 

“Fuck. We better get there now. No fucking way is he going to wake up alone with that fucking stain on the festering bile of existence.” You snarled grinding your teeth furiously as you thought of _Bro Strider_.


End file.
